


We see Everything

by xxsatinangelxx



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsatinangelxx/pseuds/xxsatinangelxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the rest of Team Machine found out Harold and John were...More than co-workers. More than Friends. Harold/John. Each chapter is a different member of the team. If you want me to add any other characters to the list, please mention in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shaw

She wasn’t the sort of women you could easily fool or easily surprise because she’s always seen the worst in humanity and with that came with a certain morbid predictability that people will always let you down. 

Having this job with Harold and John had helped ease some of her Cynicism towards the world, if people like her two favourite boys were able to put all their pain and suffering towards genuinely saving people then maybe she could accept that the world wasn’t all bad. 

Not that she ever spoke these thoughts to anyone in Team Machine and she rarely allowed herself to indulge in fantasies that the rest of the world was like that too. She found it ironic that knowing the machine was watching her actually made her feel more at ease, even after the Dicema machine (Samaritan) came online, she still found comfort in knowing there was something smarter than her with unlimited access working on keeping her safe. 

“Harold” John’s voice echoed as he entered the abandoned underground subway stop. The CIA agent, now Homicide Taskforce NYPD officer looked stoic as ever and Harold’s responses was normal, she'd heard the words perhaps a thousand times but there was something in their eyes, something told her that their relationship had changed, maybe they didn’t know it themselves but she felt the spark between them. 

She’d always known there was a bond between Harold and John, Harold having saved John from his own hopelessness and John in return helping Harold do something he hadn’t thought possible, save ordinary people from ordinary crimes. Even if said crime had them in the line of fire more than what was considered Ordinary.

“Ms. Shaw would you mind giving John and I a moment? There is something I wish to discuss with him privately” If Harold tone was anything to go by, Shaw knew their boss was about to chew John out about the latest risk to their covers but more importantly John’s life.

“Hey, you two can scream for all I care” Shaw started climbing the stairs, understanding the need for thier privacy but something made her turn to watch as John moved closer to Harold, inside the debunked Train carriage. Shaw stopped just before her view would become completely obstructed and listened eagerly. 

“I know Harold. I know” John offered, in hopes that he wouldn’t get yelled up. A feeble attempt if Shaw had ever heard one. 

“Are you okay?” Harold asked, Shaw mildly surprised there was no raised voices as John sat down in a chair beside the former Billionaire. 

“Nothing an aspirin can’t cure I’m sure Harold. You done having a heart attack over my perceived safety?” Shaw watched surprised then as Harold’s hand reached up and cupped the Detectives face. Even more surprising was John leaning into the touch and kissing Harold’s wrist as if this gesture was nothing if not normal for them. 

“I’ve lost enough people I care about John. I can’t lose you too” His words were more honest than she’d ever heard escape his lips. John’s hand grabbed the one that creased his cheek and smiled at Harold. 

“If you do lose me Harold, it won’t be to some begrudged FBI agents” Referring to their latest number.

“I know that… I just—“ Harold halted himself, not being able to find the right words so John leaned forward and kissed him gently. When he pulled away he didn’t move an inch further than was necessary to separate their lips so he could speak.  
“Care about me. I know Harold. I care about you too” The words were almost foreign in John’s low toned voice and yet somehow they seemed to fit perfectly when he was directly them towards Harold. Harold grabbed at John’s face to pull him into another loving kiss and Shaw decided it was time to leave.

She couldn’t help the smile on her face as she walked down the street in the familiar direction of her most recent car. After she climbed into the familiar seat she sent a text to John. 

“You hurt him and I’ll kill you” John sent a response back maybe 30 seconds later. 

“I hurt him and I’ll kill myself” They were as honest as you might expect from John but what hit Shaw was that John wasn’t lying, he would actually get himself killed if he hurt Harold, but something else struck her like a ton of bricks as she started the engine and pulled away. 

They were hopelessly in love with each other and she couldn’t be happier for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Lionel

This was probably their most elaborate and dangerous crime stopping case ever. His partner was currently sitting at his desk sipping neat whiskey from his NYPD novelty mug while nursing a couple broken rips and a gunshot wounds to the thigh and shoulder. 

Lionel had finally settled back at his desk to start the endless amount of paperwork that followed after such a big takedown. Over 20 gangbangs locked up dead to rights with Shooting a police officer charges along with Drug dealing and smuggling. 

John’s phone had been smashed in the process of the shooting and until this moment he himself had been too busy to even consider phoning Glasses to tell him John was actually alright and it seems John was so busy trying to up his cover to have the time to call his friend  
.   
“John” Both their heads snapped around to see Harold standing in the middle of the bullpen, a stern look of concern and disapproval aimed at his partner, obviously upset he’d once again been hurt. 

“Harold” John moved to stand up but hissed as the wound in his leg pulled. 

“Don’t move. I can sit here…” Glasses moved and sat down in the perps chair next to John's desk which was Carter's old one and starred at John for a long time, looking him up and down with a look unreadable to anyone but John. Lionel watched with interest. 

“I don’t know what to be more angry at. The fact you didn’t call me back or the fact you got hurt. Damn it John. My heart can only take so much of this” John let out a sigh and Lionel could understand the Professors concerns, John had no regard for the fact that people actually cared about him. It’s something they were working on.

“Harold I’m sorry. I’ve been so caught up being patched up and then being told to sit at my desk until the captain lets me go, I’ve been caught up paperwork to considering burrowing someones phone or use my desk line” John lowered his eyes, not being able to meet his friends eye. 

“Are you okay?” Harold asked and Lionel smiles as John reached forward and pats Glasses shoulder gently.

“Nothing a little aspirin can’t cure Harold” There was a shared smiled, obviously an inside joke that Lionel was missing. 

“Where you really so worried you came all the way down here?” Harold nodded at John’s question, no hidden or alternative motive in his actions, surprising if Lionel’s memories served him correctly. 

“I—“ Harold was saved from answering as the Captain came over. It was clear this captain respected John because of the look of concern he received from her. It also became clear to Harold in that moment what Lionel had known for months. The captain was sweet on him and from the look Harold was currently giving, he not only knew this but was jealous. Lionel grinned and had to hide It behind his mug before John or Harold decided to slap him or worse, kick him out of their little saving people team. 

“Detective Riley. I do hope you’re not planning on suing the department from Injuries on the job” 

She teased, practically ignoring Harold’s presence, something that John hated about people. Yes he was seen as the alpha male here being the detective, but if any of these people knew just what Harold had done and sacrificed for the sake of the world, he would be the only person getting any attention. 

“I’ve been shot before Captain. If I couldn’t sue the US marines for getting me shot a few dozen times I can assure you that these won’t be a problem” The Captain smiled gently, reached over to pinch his shoulder. 

“You’re a good guy Riley. We should grab a drink to celeb such a huge bust” John smiled at his captain. 

“Unfortunately Captain, I’ve got prior arrangements” John glanced over at Harold with a fond smile, something the Captain had no doubt picked up on. 

“And who’s this John?” John surprised everyone listening by reaching over and grabbing Harold’s hand. 

“Harold is my boyfriend Captain. It’s our 4 year anniversary today” Harold blinked. 4 years? They hadn’t been together that long, had they? And that’s when the date registered in his head and he squeezed John’s hand kindly, tears in his eyes. 

“I Can’t believe you remember that” John smiled gently at Harold. 

“You saved my life that day Harold. I don’t plan to forget it any time soon” There was an admiration in Harold’s eyes that Lionel almost didn’t recognise on him. 

“You two have been together 4 years? I didn’t even know you were gay” lionel added. Making the point to both of his friends that if they wanted this to be part of their cover story they would need to make it convincing. 

“Is that a problem Lionel?” He shook his head, glancing between glasses and his partner. 

“No. You just never mentioned him” John smirked at Harold and Lionel knew the words before they even escaped his lips. 

“He’s a very private person” Lionel rolled his eyes

“Right sure” Lionel stood up and reached his head out to Glasses. 

“Nice to meet you Mr—“ Harold stood up and smiled 

“Professor Harold Whistler” Lionel smiled as if it really was the first time meeting Glasses. 

“Detective Lionel Fusco. Don’t worry I’ve got Riley’s back” Harold gave a short nod. 

“You’d better” If Fusco hadn’t known just what the professor could do to make his life hell, he might have believed the threat was lighthearted. 

“I only came by to check if you were okay” 

“How did you even know he was in trouble?” The captain asked, obviously jealous of their fondness for one another and was trying to discredit the professor, but Harold always has an answer. 

“The same way I know if something ever goes wrong with him. He doesn’t call me back. Last time he almost got killed, the time before that I almost got killed. It’s a pattern I’m becoming painfully familiar with”

“But we’re not dead yet Harold” The more they spoke about it the more Lionel could see an anger bubbling up inside the professor. 

“Yet being the operative word here John. I’m not fond of having to come here just to find out whether I’ll be retrieving your body in a bag or not” The bluntness to his words made the captain gasp quietly, John merely gave a chuckle which only seemed to anger Harold even further. 

Harold hobbled forward, grabbing at the detective's shirt in his fist while moving as close as he dare get. John’s eyes only spoke of question, as if to torment him further his words read 'What now Harold?'

Harold did the only thing plausible to him, he let go of his shirt and with a low tone muttered. 

“If you weren’t injured and at work I’d fuck you right here” John beamed at him. Lionel gasped at his words, Harold being dominating was never something he thought he'd live to see, but then he shouldn't be surprised that John brings out surprising sides to Glasses. It was obvious to Lionel that part of this was them trying to keep their covers and part of this was genuine need to touch each other to confirm the other was in fact okay. 

“I wouldn’t object Harold" His eyes filled with lust as he spoke in a husky tone "I’m game anywhere, you know that” John knew he was causing Harold a lot of discomfort with the position they were currently in but also with how effected he was by his words and was taking great pleasure in it. Harold glanced up at the captain, who was taking in their interaction with a surprised 0 shape to her mouth.

“You’re letting him go home right?” She could only nod, with that Harold helped John up and they left. Lionel had to wonder how long it'd take them to find a cupboard to fuck each other senseless. The captain glanced at Lionel. 

“I’ve never seen Riley so... submissive” Lionel shrugged. Watching his friends hobble away. 

“Something tells me he gets exactly what he wants anyway” With a huff the captain left. Lionel was left starring at his desk wondering what the heck had just happened. 

Whatever it was between Harold and John, the detective was happy for them. Even if it did mean he’d have this very memory etched into his consciousness permanently.


	3. Chapter 3

Root

The machine must have suspected something was going on with Harold, something different, something she was concerned about because she was currently getting Root to follow him. Root having the machine in her ear made following Harold a non-existent problem.

She watched as the creator of her god walked into Central park and met up with tall dark and handsome. She had blue jacked his phone using codes only the machine would have access to. She was listening to their conversation like Sameen and John had done countless times before to save irrelevant numbers. 

“Harold I should warn you, I’m not very good at this”

“Very good at what John?” First names their only defence against Samaritan and all the dangers it faces. 

“PDA” Root almost choked on the coffee she’d been sipping. She didn’t know what she found more surprising, the fact that he was talking about having public displays of affection with Harold or that he knew what PDA stood for but then John was smarter than almost anyone would give him credit for. 

“I’m not expecting a surprise Proposal John. I’m merely looking to solidify our ‘partnership’ outside of that place we call HQ” John smiled gently at Harold, the smile that John reserved for when he was able to relax and enjoy his interactions with Harold. 

“So would be expected of me?” Harold stopped, Bear stopping in turn with him. 

“I expect you to learn to relax Mr—John. I expect us to talk, to walk Bear and God permitting, to actually enjoy ourselves” John breathed through his nose, meeting Harold’s eye head on. Root knew the Former-CIA agent was never going to run away from a fight. What she hadn’t expected however, was for John to deliberately place Bear’s lead in Harold’s other hand. 

“What, may I ask, are you doing?” John smiled deliberately at Harold. If Harold wanted PDA and a date that is exactly what he shall get. Root was once again reminded that Bear wasn’t the only loyal companion Harold had. 

“Giving you what you want Harold” He held out his hand, palm face up. It took Harold a few moments but he finally clocked onto what it was that John wanted. He hesitated at first, unsure of himself, even though he seemed to be the one who wanted this. 

“This is what you want Harold because what you want I’ll abide and respect” Those words seemed to make the decision for Harold, he gently placed his hand in Johns, their fingers entwining. It must have been slightly uncomfortable considering John was practically a whole foot taller than Finch, but still from where Root sat she could see only content smiles on the men’s faces. 

There was a few comments and whispers around them about them being Gay because what city doesn’t had Homophobes in their parks? But neither man cared, for all they had sacrificed to save people’s lives. For all the friends and loved ones they've either lost or were forced to abandon for their own safety, they had finally found someone who knew everything important about them, someone who knew some if not all their past mistakes and still loved whole heartedly.

The machine had been confused about Harold’s behaviour because whether the Recluse knew it or not, he was in love with his employee and comrade John. It reminded Root of a quote she’d once heard 

‘Love is like the wind, you can’t see it but you can feel it’ 

The machine understood human life and the importance of it but what she didn’t seem to understand was what love was. Root could only smile as the machine asked her what Love is, what it means because despite having access to the Dictionary meaning, actually understand it was something completely different. 

“When you figure it out, Let me know” With that she was assigned a new identity and went on with her next God given mission. She still listened to John and Harold talking. Laughing even. Her heart lighten to know that even God’s creator had found something to enjoy and if that wasn’t enough for her. Harold was her friend and if he was happy, she was happy for him.


End file.
